


Alternian Calendar Guide [Image]

by MadameMantra (bellmandi86)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternian Calendar, Gen, Perigees, Sweeps - Freeform, Wipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/MadameMantra
Summary: Decided to make a breakdown on the Alternian Calendar and how it should be formatted.





	Alternian Calendar Guide [Image]

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use; just credit back to source.

 

Guide for Timelines; Feel free to use for your own content!

Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing my process to these numbers.


End file.
